johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman VS. Superman: Dawn of Justice
Summary Batman VS. Superman: Dawn of Justice is the continuation of the 2014 movie: Man of Steel. Story Taking place a few years after Superman defeats General Zod and saves the world from being terraformed into another Krypton. Who was in Metropolis during the fight was Bruce Wayne (Ben Afflect) who considered Superman an enemy as he left most of Metropolis in ruins, so he plans to try to get rid of Superman before he does any more damage. Meanwhile, Superman goes around the world helping people wherever that may be. When Bruce Wayne was invited to a gala hosted by Lex Luthor (Jesse Eisenberg), he sees the opportunity to try to spy on Luthor so he can find Superman. But what both Superman and Batman will soon realize that Luthor has special plans for both. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I was kind of excited for this movie. As me and my Girlfriend wanted to go see it as it looked quite good. Here is my review. Story I thought that the story was quite good and connected to the Man of Steel quite well. Though, not brilliant but still quite good. Though, I would've liked the story to explain on how Lois Lane (Amy Adams) knew that Clark Kent is Superman and how Batman and Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot) knew each other and how they knew they were heroes. '''Grade: '''B- Character Interpretation The Character interpretation was also good. Though (and possibly for entertainment reasons), Batman kills some of the bad guys eventhough in the comic books, he has a rule to *not* kill the bad guys which is something I thought was a bit out of character, and this may just be me but it also is that he's a bit of an alcoholic which again isn't in the comic books. '''Grade: '''B+ Actor Portrayal Henry Cavill did a great job as Superman (as he did in the last movie) Ben Afflect is also good as Batman despite him getting a bit long in the tooth (and I know some of you may not like this as many of you are more partial to Christian Bale as Bats). Jesse Eisenberg's portrayal as Lex Luthor was a bit more of an overly excited high school student rather than how Luthor acts in the comics as he has a persona which he's a gentleman in public, but a cold, calculating sadistic genius madman in private. Gal Gadot did very well as Wonder Woman as well as Amy Adams and Diane Lane did with their respective characters. '''Grade: '''A Final Thoughts Batman VS. Superman was a very good movie and did as well as Captain America did with connecting to The Avengers movies. Though, there were some shortcomings, but it is definitely worth to watch a few times. Plus, there was a miscast: Jeremy Irons (who did Simon Gruber in the third Die Hard mvoie and the voice of Scar from The Lion King) his name appears in the credits but doesn't physically appear in the movie. But, this is just a minor problem. '''Overall Grade: '''B